


Find You In The Day

by Apinkeunjeep



Category: A Pink (Band), Apink
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apinkeunjeep/pseuds/Apinkeunjeep
Summary: Once, twice, thriceTwenty, fifty, or a hundred timesChorong always finds her in the day.
Relationships: Jung Eunji/Park Chorong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Find You In The Day

**Author's Note:**

> A special chapter for this drabble is available on aff under the same name. :)

Chorong finds her the second she opens her eyes in the morning.

Eunji is beside her smiling, looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the world.

Maybe she makes Chorong feel like she is.

"Hey." Eunji greets her with a smile like always. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Chorong always answers back.

"Ready for today?"

"I am."

She finds Eunji in the kitchen. Eunji who starts cooking the minute Chorong takes a bath.

Who switches with her, like the perfect tag team they are when Chorong comes out of the bathroom.

Who hugs Chorong as she cooks, after she's taken a bath and is all dressed up for work.

Who meticulously peels a soft-boiled egg as they ate breakfast, making sure there aren't any shells left before placing it on Chorong's plate.

Chorong finds her in the passenger seat, as they drive to work.

Eunji is singing and smiling as she goes over all the songs she's writing.

She loved talking about her work, and Chorong loved listening.

The songs Eunji writes never fails to put a smile on her face, or make tears wet her cheeks.

And when she sings, Chorong feels something close to bliss.

Chorong finds her in car keys. She'd hand them to Eunji after kissing each other good bye.

Chorong would watch her drive away with a wave and a smile, after telling her to drive safe.

Later, she finds her in the parking lot, or sometimes, in the cafe just across the street from the hospital, waiting for Chorong to end her shift.

She finds her on their couch, patting on the space beside her, telling Chorong to sit.

She has popcorn and soft drinks, and a cheesy romance movie on the TV, the one she knows Chorong likes.

Eunji would always hold Chorong's hand or wrap an arm around her and squeeze her every time there's a disgustingly sweet scene.

When Chorong laughs, and asks her what's wrong, she'd look at her and say, "I feel sick whenever I watch people do awfully cheesy things."

"But you do cheesy things all the time!" Chorong would point out.

and Eunji would kiss her cheek and say, "You like them, that's why."

She finds Eunji on a night when they're both free from work the next day. Eunji is there on the bed, waiting under the covers with a knowing look on her face.

She finds her in their room illuminated by fake candles glowing in the dark.

Chorong smiles, because she knows this is Eunji also telling her that she listens.

That she listened after that one night she tried surprising Chorong with a room full of candles for a romantic night, only to be scolded at how her set up was such a fire hazard.

That despite her naturally rebellious attitude, she listens to all of Chorong's nagging.

"You really outdid yourself this time." Chorong says as she lays down beside her and kisses her. "Is this why you told me to take a bath at the hospital? The shower isn't broken isn't it?"

Eunji chuckles against her lips and says, "I didn't want to wait for you to wash up. It's cold waiting in my underwear."

She finds Eunji in every lighter she sees, because it's a huge part of how they met.

Eight years ago, while they were both just starting their respective courses.

At a party by some random senior, drunk and being taught by new acquaintances to smoke. Chorong doesn't want to, but the alcohol and the peer pressure start to get to her. As she attempts to light a cigarette stick, a random girl passes by and calls out her name to her surprise- asking her for help. Out of curiosity, Chorong follows her out into fresh air.

"What do you need, and how did you know my name?" Chorong asks her cautiously. She eyes the girl as the cold makes their breath visible. Hands on the pockets of her jacket, a faint red color on her cheeks that says she's also been drinking. Chorong unconsciously copies her as a shiver runs down her spine.

The girl smiles at her and gently takes the lighter and the stick on her hand. Surprisingly, Chorong lets her. "I thought you needed a little help, and I heard your name from one of those idiots you were with."

"What made you think I needed help?"

"Just a hunch." The girl answers as Chorong watches her pocket the lighter and throw the unlit cigarette away.

They meet again during a camping trip a few weeks later.

Chorong notices her right away, trying to make fire from two sticks. She finds herself walking towards the girl, and before she knows it, calls her an idiot.

The girl looks at her, frowning, but it instantly changes into a smile the minute their eyes meet. "And I'm an idiot because?"

"You're trying to make fire from sticks. We're not on a deserted island. We have lighters."

The girl laughs, and Chorong feels goosebumps crawl on her skin from how warm it sounded. "I guess you're right." the girl says as she pulls out a lighter from her pocket. The same lighter Chorong had that first night. She uses it and the two of them sit in front a steady campfire after a few minutes.

"So, what made you come here to talk to me?" the girl asks Chorong after a while. "Aside from the absence of a fire, and the opportunity to call a complete stranger an idiot, of course."

"That's all the reason I had, honestly." Chorong laughs softly. "Is there another?"

"I just thought maybe you found me attractive, that's all." the girl shrugs with a confident and playful smirk. "I am known to be quite the irresistible type."

"Oh wow," Chorong counters with a scoff and an amused smile. "Maybe you found me attractive, seeing how you kept that lighter and all."

She watches the girl blush, but amazingly recover in an instant. "Maybe." the girl replies and holds out to shake Chorong's hand, "My name's Eunji, by the way."

Chorong takes it and smiles. And she's been holding it ever since.

Chorong finds Eunji in their favorite park, as she sees the couple bikes Eunji makes them ride every time.

She finds her as she rides it down Eunji's favorite path, and she hears Eunji's laughter behind her, complimenting her how good she smelled.

She finds her as she passes by Eunji's favorite food stall, in the fishcake Eunji loved.

Eunji loved everything in this park, and that was the reason why Chorong loved it too.

"You know, you're my favorite Park, right? This is just my number two." Eunji tells her with a cheeky grin.

As Chorong walks towards the stall, the lady recognizes her. It's been a while since their last visit.

The lady softly smiles at Chorong as she hands her a stick, and tells her, "The first one's on the house."

Chorong finds her in chicken and beer, their favorite combination ever.

Eunji makes sure they always have it on the fridge.

"For when you get stressed." Eunji would always say, but Chorong knows it's mainly for her.

Chorong sits down on their empty sofa and opens a can. She takes a good gulp and relaxes.

She finds her in that one night where they were cuddling on the sofa and talking over a movie they said they wanted to watch.

That one night when she was comfortably seated between Eunji's legs, and wrapped up in her arms, Eunji says randomly, "I have to confess something, chicken and beer isn't my favorite combo anymore." 

When Chorong turns around and pouts, Eunji chuckles and pinches her cheek. She pulls her in and kisses her and explains. "Now, it's chicken, beer, and you."

She finds Eunji there when she panics during an emergency surgery, where a patient is bleeding out on her table.

She finds Eunji there as her assists and nurses repeatedly ask her what to do.

She freezes, but Eunji is there.

Eunji is the one who hands her a clamp with smiles, and says, "You can do it, Rong. You're going to save his life."

And Chorong does. Eunji helps her save that life.

She finds Eunji on stage with her as she receives another award- she's lost count how many she has by now. Eunji holds her hand and beams proudly as Chorong makes her speech.

She remembers how Eunji always shouts, "My girlfriend is the best!" shamelessly as they walk back to their table, holding up a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't holding Chorong's.

Chorong blushes, feeling the embarrassment as her colleagues and other guests laugh and nod. Some people even shout back, "Yes she is!"

and Eunji would jokingly glare at them and say, "Hey, back off. She's mine." earning another laughter from the adoring crowd.

She finds Eunji in the cup of coffee she orders after a long shift.

As she sits and gets a hold of herself, taking a breath and resting after hours of endless surgeries.

After her hands have gone cold from operating, and her feet numb from standing.

She sips the warm cup of coffee and she feels Eunji hug her, whispering, "You're amazing."

She finds Eunji as a gurney enters the emergency bay, and Chorong runs to the stairwell, gasping for air, struggling hard to breathe.

She goes down a floor, and in there, she hides and drowns in her tears.

She takes all the time she can, before a nurse calls her from the floor above, from the door she came from, and says "Dr. Park, I'm so sorry. I know how much you hate cases like this. I'd give it to someone else if I could, but there aren't anymore emergency surgeons on deck. We need you for the traffic collision."

Eunji is there, and holds her hand as she wipes her tears with the other and says, "It's alright, it's not me."

It hurts, but Chorong endures it as much as she can.

"I wish it was you." Chorong whispers as she stands, "Maybe if I was there, I could've saved you."

She finds Eunji in her little brother Minki, which makes sense because the two are a splitting image of each other.

Minki kisses her cheek as he gets in her car and thanks her for picking him up after school.

They don't see each other all the time, so she feels it when Minki tells her, "I miss the both of you all the time."

Chorong takes a second to breathe before she turns to him to say, "I miss the both of you all the time too."

When she brings Minki home, to the house Eunji bought for her family, she finds Eunji as Mrs. Jeong opens the door and smiles at her.

She finds her when she goes inside, and sits beside Mr. Jeong for dinner.

Chorong loves the taste of every meal Eunji's mom prepares, maybe just as much as Eunji does.

She feels Eunji wrap arms around her from behind, whispering, "Thank you for taking care of my family."

Chorong shakes her head and smiles at the people in front of her, "They're my family too."

As Chorong lays down on the empty bed made for two, as she faces the cold, empty space beside her,

As she stretches her tired body, and closes her eyes, she finds Eunji there, smiling at her warmly like she unfailingly does, saying, "You did great today. I'm so proud of you."

Chorong cries as she holds onto her picture, like she always did ever since that first night without her.

In her tears, she finds Eunji.

Eunji who lovingly combs Chorong's hair and gently places a hand on Chorong's chest, right against her heart as she says,

“Good night. I'll be here when you wake up.”

It hurts, but at the same time it's comforting as she answers,

“I know. I’ll find you in the day.”


End file.
